Broken Dreams
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Two different Maleficent's meet the same man and have two different reactions. One falls in love with him the other plans to use him. See how it could turn out good or bad for them.
1. Chapter 1

The moors was strangely alive that morning. The treetops glistened with color as the suns rays shined upon them, sneaking through the branches to brightened the ground. The fairies flew out from their homes, their little wings sparkling in the sun's light. And high above them was the greatest fairy of them all. Maleficent.

She soared so high on her mighty wings that she could fly up and into the clouds, viewing the all the moors and everyone in it. But if she missed something her pet and friend Diaval was always there.

Right at that moment the crow flew before his mistress squawking and flapping his wings like crazy.

"What?" Maleficent asked calmly. The crow continued to squawk even more frantic than before."Calm down, calm down. You know I can't understand you when you talk that fast." Diaval slowed his speech but cawed fast." Aurora?" Maleficent asked concerned." What's wrong? Take me to her." And the two turned and flew off with Diaval leading the way, though Maleficent could fly faster than him with her bigger wings and managed to overtake him. It didn't matter she knew where Aurora was.

She came upon the child under the shade of the old oak tree.

"Fairy Godmother!" The girl giggled with glee as she picked up her dress and ran to the landing fairy.

"Aurora." Maleficent said taking the girl in her arms." Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She smiled as Maleficent turned her head left and right, observing every inch of her." But I've found someone."

"Someone?" Maleficent asked with a raised brow.

"He needs help. Quick!" She grabbed Maleficent by her arm and showed her the way." This way!" It was a short distance, covered in only a few steps." Here." Aurora said and pointed down to the ground.

Maleficent look down and there was a stranger, not a creature of the moors but a man. Dressed from head to toe with most notably a mask on his was sprawled out across the ground with his back resting against the tree his head leaning towards the left.

"I found him in the woods." Said Aurora taking a step and kneeling down over him." He's hurt." Maleficent's head did not move but her green eyes snapped to the man's side, blood was dripping out from under his arm." Could you use your magic and help me?" Aurora shifted her head up and looked at her.

At first she though 'No' and her face reflected that cold judgment. She had trusted men before and it had lost her her wings and nearly her life. But in the process she met young Aurora who was so innocent, so sweet. The girl and melted her icy heart and gotten her wings back. For this girl, her 'Godchild' she would do anything.

"Alright." She answered finally.

"Good." Aurora smiled. She stepped back as Maleficent bent down and hovered over the man, her wings hovering behind her. The man appeared to be asleep, not dead but just stone cold knocked out. Slowly Maleficent reached forward her long slender white arm appearing beneath the black that was her sleeve. She inched her hand towards the wound on the man's stomach.

But the man who was thought to be out cold suddenly jumped to life. He put on hand over Maleficent's and used the other to try and prop himself up. Though it was clearly hard for him to do evident by his rapid breathing and grunting. Maleficent looked forward to see the man's face right in front of her's. She could feel his hot breath hit her face.

But as soon as his burst of energy appeared it disappeared as he fell onto his back, releasing Maleficent from his grip.

"Get back!" said Maleficent rising back to her feet and putting her arm out, pushing Aurora back.

"No, no." the girl responded. She slipped under Maleficent's arm and towards the man.

"Aurora!" The girl took a cautious step forward and towards the man.

"It's alright." She said as she did so. He pushed himself up with his arm while keeping his other attached to his side, flopping up and down like a fish out of water." We're not going to hurt you." He snorted and breathed like a mad bull." We just want to help." And she slowly inched her way towards him until she could lay her hand on his head and looked into his eyes. And her soft touch seemed to stop the animal within him. His breathing slowed down shown by his chest's slow rising. Then Aurora turned back to Maleficent." It's alright. He's just afraid."

"Get back." Maleficent said with authority in her voice. Aurora did as she was told, and her and her fairy Godmother switched places. Now Aurora was standing back while Maleficent leaned over the man.

"No tricks now." She said to him. He breathed another hard breath in reply." Your arm please." He obliged her and removed his arm to reveal the wound. The wound was wet and covered in blood. Without a moment to loose the fairy leaned forward and put her hand over it." This may hurt." The man did not seem to care.

Then her magic began and with green-like smoke that danced and hovered over the wound. She didn't know if there was pain because the man did not cry out in any sort of pain. The magic began to subside as the wound was covered and the bleeding stopped.

Maleficent's eyes snapped up and towards the man. He leaned himself over and tried to view the wound. She removed her hands to reveal that it was gone. He began to shiver and shake his head bobbing from side to side until finally his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed back on the tree.

"Is he alright?!" asked Aurora as she jumped forward but stopped as Maleficent put her arm out.

"He'll be fine." She said not looking at the girl but at the man." He just needs sleep is all." She turned and looked at the face on the petrified girl." Have no fear my dear, I will make sure no harm comes to him." She leaned down and kissed the girl on her head." Go on run along now, you have a kingdom to see to."

Aurora smiled turned and ran along on her way. In her aftermath Maleficent cocked her head like a bird to the man. Then with soft elegant steps, her gown following behind her she walked and stood over the man sleeping on the ground. Then as he lay there she observed him, her green eyes scanning every inch of him.

He was a big man, with broad shoulders and a barrel-like chest. Maleficent watched as his chest rose up and down indicating he was still alive. Then her eyes moved upwards and towards the mask on his face. Because of it his face was mostly covered. The only people who wore masks around here were knights and that was only when they went into battle.

Maleficent quietly inched herself down so that she hovered over his face. Then she brought one hand down towards his chin, preparing to remove the mask from his face. But she stopped as the sudden cawing of a crow caught her attention. She cocked her head left to see Diaval sitting on a tree limb.

"What?" she asked him. Then under the curious gaze of the crow Maleficent sat herself back on a rock, sitting over the man.

The day dragged on and Maleficent kept close watch on the man just as she had promised. Aurora checked in with them a few times only to yield the same result with each visit.

It wasn't until night that something happened.

Diaval had perched himself on the stranger's chest, rising up and down as his chest did. Maleficent rested her head in her hand, her fingers strumming along the side of her face. Diaval rose again but then quick as a flash the stranger jumped up and snatched him up into his hand.

He was able to sit upright now and did so as he held the bird in his grip. Maleficent jumped up just as the man had.

"Into a wolf." She said. And with a magic blast from her hand to Diaval. The man starred at his hand in confusion as the bird disappeared and a snarling wolf snapped it's jaws at him. But with a swing of his arm he tossed the animal off him and onto the ground.

The man jumped to his feet to see Maleficent standing before him, her wings spread out and hovering menacingly before him.

"Fairy Godmother!" Maleficent's wing rose and Aurora appeared with them." Is-" She stopped as she looked forward to see the stranger standing before her." Oh wonderful! He's alright!" She jumped forward and put her arms around the man. His arms floated at his sides awkwardly as he didn't know how to react. Aurora looked at him and smiled then turned to Maleficent." Thank you Fairy Godmother." She ran over and hugged Maleficent. The fairy smiled and hugged the girl in return. The stranger cocked his head to them confused. Then Aurora turned her attention back to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over to him." How are you feeling?" His eyes went from Aurora to Maleficent and stayed on the fairy. Aurora took this as the man being shy, he'd most likely never seen a fairy before so the wings must have been a strange sight." This is my Fairy Godmother, Maleficent. She saved you." He looked at her confused.

"Saved me?" He spoke for the first time. His voice deep but smooth like the sound of a cello

"Yes." Aurora nodded her head happily. She reached out and took the man's big hand in her's then brought him several steps over to Maleficent. " She saved you." And now Maleficent and the stranger were forced to acknowledged each other. When she looked at him she was forced to drop her eyes because his stare was so intense.

He made the first move and stepped forward.

"Thank you." He said to her." For helping me."

"You're welcome." She said turning back at managing to look at him. Several moments of silence followed as the two stared at each other.

"So what'll you do now?" asked Aurora to the stranger. He took his attention from the fairy and to the girl.

"I must go." He replied." I must return home." He turned and prepared to leave.

"Do you have to go so soon?" she asked." You can stay the night if you'd like." He turned back to her and prepared to answer.

"Aurora. I must advise against that. The man must clearly be getting on his way."

"I am the Queen of the Moors." She said matter of factly to the fairy." And If the man would like to stay in my kingdom he may." The man looked to the fairy then to the girl.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said with a bow of his head." And I shall take you up on your offer."

"Good." Aurora giggled. Maleficent stood back with a face of stone as she looked the man over. Aurora turned and walked away and the man watched her go. But when he turned back there was Maleficent standing next to him, her wings hovering behind her back.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused." He said with a nod of his head. Her eyes shifted to the ground. Noticing this he turned and walked away.

A short time later the stranger sat on a rock tossing stones in the stream with Aurora. She laughed and giggled as he showed her how to skip rocks. Maleficent stood nearby in the darkness watching the two. After a time of watching the two she spoke.

"Aurora!" she called getting the girl's attention." It's getting late. You should go to sleep my dear." Aurora nodded and turned to the stranger.

"Goodnight." She said to him." I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He said with a snicker. Then she gave him a curtsy and he nodded his head to her. Then Aurora turned and went to Maleficent. Wishing her Fairy Godmother 'goodnight' before leaving the scene entirely.

Then the stranger looked up and standing on the ledge above him was Maleficent. The air was still and silent much like they were. Aurora had not though to ask the questions that burned in Maleficent's own mind so now she asked them.

"Good evening." He said to her first, breaking the silence." I thank you again for healing my wound and saving my life." She nodded to him but her question was more important.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" she asked. The man gulped down a breath.

"I come from far, far away." He answered her.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked next.

"I was lost in the woods." He said." I was attacked in the woods by a group of bandits."

'Poor fellow' Maleficent though in her head. But he had still avoided the most important question of all." You never answered me, what is your name?" He gazed up at her and their eyes met once more. And she could see his eyes filled with sorrow and woe.

"I am known by many names." He said in a voice as sad as he was." Thief, Warrior, Assassin, Lin Kuei." Maleficent took some careful steps towards him as he spoke." Not friend" He answered, lifting his head and turning it towards her. But her face was cold and distant so he continued." I came here in an attempt to free my brother." Maleficent cocked her head to him." A great warrior he stood before a God in an attempt to save innocent lives, but was defeated. He was forced into a ring of fire and will stay there for eternity as punishment for his crimes. I vowed to free my brother and roam the lands searching for a way to free him." And his story warmed Maleficent's heart. He was not unlike herself, not a monster but a living being who's only crime was love. He must love his brother just like she had once loved Stephen.

"I am sorry. "She said looking at the ground." Of your plight. And I understand your pain."

"Do you?" He asked rotating his head towards her. There's eyes met once more and she shifted her's to the ground.

"I was in love once." She answered.

"Once?" he asked.

"A false love." She said." But in my misery I found hope." She took a step towards him." I found Aurora, who was the family I never had." She took another step closer to him, his large frame hulking over her.

They were standing close now. Close enough that they could feel the other's hot breath on them. Close so that when they breathed their puffed out chests touched. She reached out and put her hand on his forehead then ran it along the side of his face.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked.

"My brothers mask." He answered. Maleficent held down a squeak.

"Can I take it off?" she asked. He nodded and slowly she began lifted it off his head. But as he did that his arm slowly worked it's way around her waist. She lifted it around his ear, then his head revealing one eye and then the other with his nose and finally his whole face.

He was truly very handsome. With a large strong chin, tough cheeks but they were covered in scares. But she hardly noticed it, instead she noticed his two piercing white eyes. She found herself getting lost in his eyes and he lost in her's. Slowly they began inching themselves towards each other until he finally took her in his arms and their lips met. She slid her arms around his broad shoulders. Their matching cloths mixing together as their lips locked.

And that night was the most wonderful night Maleficent ever had in her life. She'd found another being in this world just like her. Someone who was lost, scared, and longing for love. The difference was Maleficent had found the answer to that in Aurora. But on this night this stranger found that answer in her.

But the next morning she awoke by the steam to see he had gone. She stood up and began looking around to see where her lover had gone. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find him. She was certain he hadn't run away not after what happened last night. But then it came to her 'He's gone to see Aurora'. So she flew across the Moors and to the place where Aurora dwelled.

She assumed the girl would be a buzz with questions.'Do you love him?' 'Are you going to get married'. Maleficent smirked with a little girls' smile as she though it over. She flapped her wings and landed right before where Aurora lay.

"Aurora." She said as she approached. But there was no reply. She looked over to see the girl laying in bed still asleep." Aurora." She reached out to touch the girl. But that's when something awful happened.

The golden ball that was the back of Aurora's head suddenly rolled from it's place on the bed and onto the ground.

"AH!" Maleficent jumped up in fright. She gazed shocked with her mouth wide open as Aurora's head lay on the ground before her, leaving a bloody trail from the bed to her feet." AURORA!" She cried as she fell to her knees tears falling from her face like raindrops. Her cries of sorrow echoed all around the land. But then she managed to compose herself.

The man, her 'lover' he had done this. With a rage she felt like never before Maleficent took to the skies and began searching all over the moors for the murderer. Her sorrow was replaced with rage as she spotted him on the other edge of the forest in an open field.

"MURDERER!" she roared in the skies as she dove at him. He turned just in time to avoid her, ducking to the ground. She flew over him and turned back landing on the ground before him. When he looked up next she was standing before him with a stone cold look of fury in her face." You did that to her." He stood up to his full height." You killed Aurora."

"Not just that." He said as he straightened himself out. He jerked his neck from one side to the other, a loud cracking sounding filling the air." First I raped her." Maleficent jolted back appalled." She screamed and screamed like music to my ears, but she wasn't screaming after I tore her head from her shoulders with my bare hands!" Maleficent covered her mouth in shock." Then I fucked her decapitated head!"

"Why?" she said with a voice of sorrow. He cocked his head to her and did not answer." I thought you loved me-" She was cut off as he reared his head back and a cackling laughter unlike anything she'd ever heard before echoed into the air.

"HaHaHaHa!" He laughed." Me love you! Foolish, stupid woman! I used you, used you to get what I wanted!" Maleficent dropped to her knees and cried. The man put his hands together and spoke in as soft and innocent a voice as he could." Oh my poor brother tortured and imprisoned." He batted his unnatural eyes a few times for extra 'innocence'. Then once again he reared his head back and roared with his thunderous laugh again.

But now Maleficent had heard enough and with a roar of her own and tears in her eyes she lunged forward, using her wings to propel her forward. But the second she got close to him, all the man did was grab her by the throat and slam her to the ground. Despite her magic and any other tricks she had she wasn't thinking straight or else she would have known not to take someone as big as him on like this.

He held her to the ground and sat ontop of her.

"The old familiar places. "He chuckled darkly." On your back, on the side." Then he slammed his other hand onto her throat and began to squeeze." Standing up." Maleficent flapped her wings as she tried to get away but she was no good on her back."Upside down ,bent over!" The air began to leave her body and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as he began shaking her. But then in a strange surprise he released her and stepped back.

Maleficent looked up and watched as he swing his leg up only to slam it down onto her wing. Hitting right on the joint and snapping it in two. Maleficent rolled over and cried out in pain. He chuckled as he stood over her taking a step but not stepping on her wing but around it. Maleficent looked up and saw him walking away. At this point she only wanted one thing.

"Kill me." She said aloud her voice stopping him in his tracks. He turned back and faced her laying on the ground, broken and in pain." Kill me." She said again.

He turned and began walking back. He knelt down in front of her and took her head in his hands.

"No." He said." I'm going to let you live. For the rest of your life I want you to live knowing that I took what was most precious to you. After you spread your legs for me." Maleficent turned her head away from him but he forced his eyes to look back at him." I killed your little girl. I fucked her bloody. Her warm blood mixing with my seed as it overflowed inside her. She cried 'Fairy Godmother, Fairy Godmother help me, help me.' But you never came. And now you have to live with that fact that you failed the person you loved most, and the only one to blame for that is yourself. And the best part is" He took one hand away from her face, moved it down and pressed it against her stomach." Soon you may have a physical reminder of your failure. And who knows" He said with a dark chuckle." You might like it more than the girl." He took his hand away from her stomach and back to her face, making sure she was looking at him now." I am Noob Saibot. Never forget my face, and never forget my name." He let her go, stood up and walked away.

Maleficent hung her head and cried as the stomping of Noob's boots drifted farther and farther away until silence. She never knew where he came from or what he wanted, but he in one single night had shown her the meaning of life. And the next morning he took it all away from her.

**Note:**** Did you like the new 2014 Maleficent? Did you dislike the brutality displayed in this story? Good because that's exactly how I felt this movie treated the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was all hustle and bustle in the Underworld that evening. Hades Greek God, Lord of the Dead was yelling left and right causing Pain and Panic to run back and forth getting meal after meal onto the table, rearranging the furniture, changing the lightning. Everything that made his current guests look around in confusion.

"Move that to the left!" Hades instructed to his minions as they repositioned a mirror on the wall." NO!" He said shooting out red flames." My Left not your LEFT!"

"Hades." Spoke Maleficent in a calm of voice of tact and grace. He cocked his head over to her." Just what is going on here?" She slammed her cane to the ground creating a cracking sound that echoed all around the room.

"Indeed." Agreed Jafar from across the table." We've been assembled for more than half an hour and yet you still haven't join us to discuss business." The other guests The Horned King, Captain Hook, Ursula nodded their heads in agreement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maleficent asked.

"Alright, Alright time out." Said Hades turning to his guests.

"Oh great!" Pain exclaimed dropping his end of the mirror.

"That was getting heavy!" added Panic as he dropped his. And the mirror came crashing down to the floor with broken glass going everywhere. Hades now burning red slowly turned back to his minions." Uh..Uh D-Don't worry B-B-Boss."

"We'll get it cleaned up!" And the two quickly ran off before their master could retaliated. Lucky for them his attention was drawn back to his guests.

"Ahem." Said Maleficent getting his attention." An explanation." Hades ran his hand threw his now blue hair and addressed them

"Alright guys, here's the deal. I've got a buddy coming in a long old-time friend. In reference to time he's been my friend for several millennia, okay you still with me?" Without any acknowledgement from his guests he continued." And I invited him here today to join our little meeting. But the thing is he's a bit of a stickler for specifics. So if everything's not in a certain order he'll get mad." But that part didn't concern his guests, they were more interested in this new character to join their ranks.

"And what is he?" asked Captain Hook, rubbing his hand over his hook.

"A God like myself." Hades said putting both hands on his chest." But here's the thing he's a stickler like I said and he doesn't take well to meeting new people and-" Just then he was cut off as a swirling wind blew behind him. The Villains all looked as an orange portal opened up behind Hades, right where Pain and Panic had been cleaning. The two minions ran out of the way as it seemed someone was coming out.

Like Lightning a figure dawned all in black jumped out feet crashing on the ground before them. He was hunched over body swaying from side to side as a deep 'Ahh' sound echoed from his mouth. After him was another man nearly as big with orange armor and two Kitanas on his back.

Finally was a man with skin as pale as milk. He had long dark robes that seem to flow from his body and mix with the shadows on the ground. On his head was a large red headdress, his face was cold and stern. The first person he made eye contact with was Hades.

"Shinnok!" Hades exclaimed with arms wide open. He advanced towards the stranger, the other two men parted for him.

"Hades." He replied with a deep voice that rumbled like thunder.

" My brother from another mother!" He patted his friend hard on the shoulders, his cold face remained indifferent." How you doin man, oh hey lookin good. You been workin out? HaHa!" As he spoke the man in black noticed Pain and Panic. The two gulped as he looked at them. In one quick move he jumped over and stepped on their tails before they could run. Then with one hand for each of them he began hitting them, bouncing them against the ground like basketballs." C'mon over, take a seat. Kick back relax. Can I get you a drink?"

Shinnok seemed like he would answer but his attention was called to the others sitting down at the table. Hades pulled out the chair at the end of the table. But when he looked at Shinnok he knew he didn't want to sit but wanted an explanation. An intense starring contest had begun between the five villains and Shinnok.

"Who are they?" asked Shinnok pointing at long slender finger at them but talking to Hades.

"We are-" began Jafar but was cut off as Hades jumped it.

"Shinnok buddy, don't you remember. These are the guys I told you about. You know the super-powerful beings I converse with." He put an arm around Shinnok and pointed to his guests.

"Ah!" Shinnok said smiling for the first time." Other Gods." But his smile wasn't shared by Hades and that caught his attention.

"Well um." He stammered. Shinnok slowly tilted his head up to Hades." Well The Horned King thinks he's a God among Mortal Men." He pointed across the table where the skeleton man nodded his head. But Shinnok was not impressed.

"Mortals." He grumbled. Hades feeling his anger rising tried to persuade him further.

" But Jafar is the World's most powerful Sorcerer. "He pointed to him." And Maleficent is-"

"I don't need you to introduce me." She said standing up, in spite of both Hades and Shinnok." I am Maleficent Mistress of all Evil!" she raised her arms up, her long black and purple sleeves brushing against the ground. And when she flung her arms up they tickled Shinnok across the nose.

But at the sound of her voice Noob Saibot stopped what he was doing and quickly turned his attention to her. She stood against two Gods and it didn't matter. There was power in her voice as well as her figure. And Noob Saibot felt something in himself he had never felt before.

"Insolent Mortal." Shinnok spoke." You dare to speak to us in such a way."

"I dare!" Maleficent said back." How dare you!" She pointed at him. Shinnok's eyes burned bright red along with the medallion at his neck.

"Not a good idea." He muttered to Maleficent.

"You have no business being here." Said Jafar stepping up and taking a stand with Maleficent." Leave now!" But Shinnok was unmoved, he simply raised his arm and snapped his fingers.

Then Noob Saibot and Scorpion jumped before him, standing before Maleficent and Jafar. Shinnok turned to Hades and addressed him.

"While I will agree Mortals have their uses." He said." And I understand their roles in your plans, they cannot possibly sit at the table as equals to us."

"What?!" the Five villains roared.

"Remove yourselves from the premacies." Shinnok said to them." Go now or my enforcers will make you." The Villains looked to Noob and Scorpion, both big and strong ready to fight. Then they looked to Hades who stood behind Shinnok nodding his head frantically for their agreement.

And despite their egos the Villains agreed and took a step back. Noob Saibot stood back and watched as Maleficent departed. She turned her head and looked back at the two Gods.

"Hmph." Was all she said. Then her slender form began to disappear into a green light. One by one all the Villains departed in one magical form or another until there was only the two Gods and their minions left.

"Now then." Said Shinnok. He swung his arms up, swinging his sleeves forward so he would not sit on them as he sat himself down. Then he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee." Shall we begin." Hades ran his hand across his face knowing the storm that would follow next time he faced his departed guests, but now business was business.

"Yea, yea." He said sitting himself down next to Shinnok." Let's get the show on the road. Pain, Panic!" The two minions rushed to the table.

"What is it master?" asked Pain.

"My guest and I are parched, drinks NOW!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" said Panic as they turned and ran. Hades then turned to Shinnok and the two began their talk.

Pain and Panic rumbled around in the kitchen. Getting to large chalices and putting wine into them, Panic spilling some onto the tray and floor he was so afraid.

"Just hold still Panic!"

"I'm tr-I'm trying!" Just then they heard the door open behind them. The two turned around to see Noob Saibot standing there. He stand nothing, just standing there and looking at the two." Um H-Hello." Panic managed a smile. Noob took a step forward, the stomping of his boot caused the two to jump. More wine spilled onto the floor.

"That woman before." Noob finally spoke. "Who was she?"

"W-W-Woman?" questioned Panic.

"The tall one." Noob explained." With the crow and the" He ran his hands above his head." Horns."

"That was Maleficent Mistress of All Evil." Told Pain. Noob acknowledged what they said with a nod.

"And where does she reside?"

"Far, Far away. In the Forbidden mountains." Noob put his hand on his chin and nodded once more. It did not seem as he would say more so Pain and Panic took the tray and prepared to deliver it. But then they were suddenly stopped as Noob stuck out his foot and stepped on their tails.

"I have an assignment for you two." He said turning to them.

After their talk with Noob, Pain and Panic rushed outside to deliver the drinks. Both holding one end of the trays.

"Here you go oh dark and evil ones." Said Pain as they approached the Gods.

"Geez it's about time." Said Hades." I told you to get those drinks like half a millennia ago." He reached down and took one cup. The platter was then turned to Shinnok who reached down for his glass. But the second he grabbed it the tray suddenly shook and the cup jumped, spilling wine all over Shinnok's lap." You IDIOTS!" yelled Hades jumping to his feet.

"Don't worry about it boss." Said Pain." We'll take care of it." Before anyone could blink Pain and Panic turned themselves into a towel and put themselves on Shinnok's lap, trying to wash out the stain.

"Be off with you!" Shinnok roared as he pushed them to the ground and back into their original forms. He took his hand and wiped the wet spot of his cloths making it dry.

"Is there" Panic stopped to gulp." Anything else you n-need?"

"OUT!" yelled Hades. His two minions managed to escape the room without being engulfed in flames. They jumped around the corner landing at the feet of Noob Saibot.

"Do you have it?" He asked without delay.

"Here, here it is." Pain panted. He raised up his hand and held none other than Shinnok's Amulet. Taken from the God's own neck when the two tried to clean his cloths.

"Excellent." Noob hissed. He bent down and snatched the medallion from him. It shined gold even in this dark place.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" asked Panic getting to his feet. But Noob said nothing and began walking away, putting the medallion around his neck. But on his way out he passed Scorpion. He was leaning against the wall sharpening his swords.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Noob Saibot passed. But once again he did not respond and instead continued on his way.

Meanwhile far, far away in the forbidden mountains was the dwelling of Maleficent Mistress of all Evil. After returning from her short stay in the Underworld she went to her throne and saw. With her pet crow at her side she stroked the bird and sat quietly in her chair. Her minions did not bother her because they knew she didn't want to be bothered. However she would soon get some unexpected company.

All of a sudden a black hole opened in the center of the room. The crow cawed at it while Maleficent simply raised an eyebrow. She watched as a man jumped out two feet slamming onto the ground. He jerked his head up and Maleficent recognized him almost immediately.

"You?" she said confused."What are you doing here?"

"I have come" He said as he began scaling the steps, slowly one step at a time." To see you." He pointed a finger at her. Maleficent and Diablo looked to each other." So that I can express to you my-"

"Guards!" Maleficent yelled. The crow cawed with her. And like Lightning a horde of nightmarish monster swarmed the room and tackled Noob from all sides. The jumped at from front and back, taking his legs out from under him. Then Noob rolled back down the steps to the center of the room with the little monster all over him. Maleficent smiled knowing her unwanted guest would be dealt with soon enough. But then something happened.

A ball of fire shot out in the middle of the room and Noob Saibot stood up at it's center. The goons ran from the room as the fire spread out chasing them as they went.

"Fools." Maleficent said.

After they'd all gone Noob snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared into smoke. Then he turned and faced Maleficent once more.

"As I was saying." He continued. "I have come here to express to you my undying loyalty and love."

Meanwhile back in the Underworld. Hades and Shinnok sat at the table. Shinnok sat back with a smug grin on his face as Hades continued his story.

"And then the Kid challenged me to a fiddling contest!" Hades broke out into a mad laugh, the fire on his head shooting out for a moment as he slammed his hand on the table." You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Indeed." Said Shinnok as he crossed both his arms onto his chest. But that's when he noticed it. He jolted up in shock, looking down at his chest.

"What is it?" asked Hades. Shinnok looked down to see his amulet wasn't there. He dug his hand into his coat then into his pockets, both times turning up empty handed. He stood up and flung the chair up, looking on the floor." Whoa, Whoa hey hey big man." Said Hades as he came up from behind Shinnok." What's the matter, your drop some change or something?"

"My amulet!" Shinnok said turning back to Hades." It's GONE!" Hades looked down to see that it was in fact missing.

"Spilled milk, spilled milk. C'mon we'll get to the bottom of this." He turned away from Shinnok." Pain! Panic!" And that's when a look of realization hit Shinnok's face.

"What is it you require master of Darkness?" asked Pain as they appeared before Hades.

"They did it!" yelled Shinnok pointing a long white finger in Pain's face." They took my amulet!" But before he could lash out Hades stood in his way.

"Hey, hey take it easy guy. Relax." He said slowly putting a hand on Shinnok's chest." Take a few deep breaths." Shinnok swatted Hades hand away.

"They took it Hades. They took it from me when they spilt the wine!" Hades now turned from his friend and looked at his minions.

"Boys is this true?" And there stammers were all the answers he needed.

Meanwhile back in the forbidden mountains.

"Your what?" asked Maleficent.

"My love for you." Said Noob." It lives within me like the eternal darkness of the night." He had no managed to ascend the steps and stood a few feet away from her." It crawls in my skin like spiders." Maleficent was quite confused but she listened. He was clearly powerful enough having dealt swiftly with her minions and was in the service of a God.

"And what does your Master think of that?"

"I have no Master!" Noob exclaimed puffing out his chest, the medallion waving back and forth. This caught Maleficent's eye." I live only to serve you!"

"And what is that?" she asked pointing to the medallion.

"The Amulet of Shinnok." He showcased it to her." Used by the Elder God to travel between realms without being seen. But to mere Mortal it is Ultimate Power." He tried to move closer to her but was stopped as Diablo jumped up and cawed at him. Noob quickly stepped back down." I bring it to you as a gift."

"Interesting." Said Maleficent leaning back in her chair. But she kept her eyes on the medallion not Noob Saibot.

"Would my mistress like a demonstration of it's power?" Maleficent nodded her head. Noob turned around and snapped his fingers then Scorpion appeared in the middle of the room.

"Noob! What are you-" But then Noob snapped his fingers once more and Scorpion was suddenly wrapped in chains.

"This is Scorpion." He told to her." Another creature born in the Netherrealm like myself. I killed his family." That last line made Maleficent smirk much to Noob's delight.

"WHAT?!" roared Scorpion. Noob turned his attention back to him." I swear to you Noob when I get out-" But Noob only pointed at Scorpion and his mouth was covered muffling his voice.

"Forgive me Mistress." Noob said to Maleficent. "But I didn't want his voice to upset you."

Just then there was a blast from behind them. Looking back the two saw Hades and Shinnok now standing in the middle of the room. By a quick questioning of Pain and Panic they discovered the true thief of the Amulet and his intentions.

"Noob Saibot!" yelled Shinnok upon seeing him. "Return to me what is mine or I will-"

"Wow hey!" said Hades jumping in and cutting Shinnok off." Maleficent babe, nice place you got here. Say are those curtains new?" Maleficent said nothing and continued petting her pet." Sorry to barge in on you like this but we have a minor problem with your friend there." He pointed to Noob." So if you wouldn't mind-"

"You live to serve me?" Maleficent asked to Noob Saibot.

"Yes." He bowed to one knee.

"Then kicked these intruders out." Maleficent ordered. Noob did not want any longer, he jumped down and shot a white ball from his hands. Now normally the blast would not hurt Shinnok since he is a God, and only other Gods or godly weapons could harm him. But Noob Saibot had the amulet giving him the power of a God.

The blast hit Shinnok and sent him flying back into Hades. Then the two flew back and slammed against the wall.

Maleficent reared up her head and laughed. Seeing the two Gods who had talked down to her learn their lesson was truly a glorious thing. And Noob Saibot was glad to have done it for her.

Shinnok rose to his feet panting, Hades with his hair out.

"Oh boy. Kid's got a whallup, huh?"

"Follow me." Said Shinnok. Before Hades could blink Shinnok had opened a portal, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him through it.

"Hey, hey!" said Hades after they'd gone through." What are you doing?!"

"We cannot fight him, not as we are now. He is too powerful."

"So what'll we do?" Shinnok gave Hades a look and that summed it up alone.

"HaHaHa!" Maleficent laughed louder." Incredible, absolutely Incredible."

"And I do it all for you Mistress." Said Noob getting her attention. He was rising the steps once again." And I would do it a thousand times over, if only to please you." He advanced closer to her, closer than he'd gotten. Diablo rose from his perch at his Mistress' shoulder to caw at him again. But surprisingly Maleficent waved him aside and leaned forward towards Noob.

"You" she said poking at his chest." Could do well here." She moved her hand to the medallion and began running her finger around it. Scorpion was still there and yelled at the two in muffled breaths.

Noob leaned down towards her but before anything happened there was a rumble in the skies.

Noob and Maleficent looked up to see the stars ad skies taking the shape of giant figures. There was Hades and Shinnok at the head of the group. Behind them were Zeus and Raiden, Fujin and Poseidon, all the Elder Gods and all the Gods of Mount Olympus. The Cosmic beings had gathered to this one sight to face the All-Powerful Noob Saibot.

"One moment Mistress." He said turning away from Maleficent." What do you want?!" He called to the heaven's.

"Noob Saibot." Said Shinnok. "Return what you have stolen and even now you may be forgiven." But his Mistress would not forgive him and only a glance at her urged him forward.

"No." He responded turning his head.

"Then you leave us now choice!" said Hades his body being covered with fire. Shinnok's eyes glowed purple with his magic, Zeus armed himself with his lightning bolts, Raiden clapped with a roar of thunder, Poseidon with the fury of the seven seas, Fujin created tornoados, Apollo the power of the sun, Ares his weapons of war.

But even against this impossible odds Noob still felt he was the strongest being in the world.

"Come and get me." He smirked under his mask. Then he leapt from his place and into the sky, facing the cosmic beings of the Universe. But it didn't matter to him for as long as he had his Mistress love and attention then he could never lose.


End file.
